Wolverine (X-Men Movies)
Logan / Wolverine is the main protagonist of the X-Men films series. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman. History ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in northwestern Canada. In 1845, James lies sick in his bed while Victor keeps him company. James' father arrives to check in on him before heading downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, Thomas Logan. James hears a gunshot and runs down to see what has happened. His father had been shot by Thomas. It is under this grief-stricken incident that James' mutation begins to manifest, with bone claws slowly emerging from his knuckles. In a wild rage, he screams and impales Thomas with his new claws. However, just before he dies, Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. James runs away after his mother Elizabeth is horrified by her son's mutation. As he is running, Victor catches up with him and vows that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor will fight for the United States in numerous wars - including the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War. During the Vietnam War, Victor attacks a young village girl. Soldiers from his platoon try to stop him, but he kills a senior officer. James reluctantly assists Victor, releasing his claws and prepares to defend his brother. For their grave insubordination, both James and Victor are placed in front of a firing squad to be executed. They survive the execution due to their regenerative healing abilities, and are placed in a cell soon after. Several hours later, William Stryker enters their cell asks them to join a special team of mutants he put together - Team X. James and Victor agree to join. During one of their missions, Team X arrives in Lagos, Nigeria and attacks a compound there. After defeating the compound's security forces, they obtain a mysterious rock - later discovered as adamantium, from the compound's leader and discover that it originates from a remote village. Upon arriving at the village, they are informed that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson interrogate in his place because he speaks the language. After receiving no further answers, Stryker orders his team to attack the villagers. Logan, however, stops them before they can do so. After a brief argument with Victor, Logan quits the team and promptly leaves them, ignoring Victor's calling out to him. Six years later, James (by now using his biological father's surname, Logan, as his given name) is living in western Canada, working as a lumberjack and living with a school teacher named Kayla Silverfox. After many years of participating in warfare, Logan now desires a more quiet and tranquil life. One night, Kayla tells him a Native American folktale about the moon and her partner, whose name meant "Wolverine". Eventually, Stryker and Agent Zero find Logan at his job. Stryker asks Logan to rejoin him in order to stop Victor (who was murdering former members of Team X), but Logan rebuffs him and leaves in his car. One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presence in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car, but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and understands that this is Victor's doing. ﻿That evening, he finds Victor in a bar and, in a state of rage, lunges at him. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand before leaving. The next morning, he wakes up in an emergency room, where Stryker happens to be present. Styker tells Logan he can help him exact revenge on Victor with an experimental procedure. Logan agrees to go through with it, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge. Prior to the adamantium procedure, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them - a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he resuscitates and escapes the facility after overhearing Stryker order that his memories be erased for so that his DNA could be used for an upcoming project. Logan continues to flee until he finds a barn and hides in it. The elderly couple who owns the barn offer him food and shelter. Although wary of him at first, they soon warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belonged to their son and allowing him to take their motorcycle for a spin. However, just before offering him breakfast, Agent Zero kills the couple. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, he attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. After killing Zero, Logan attempts to locate the two remaining members of Team X and finds John Wraith and Fred Dukes in Las Vegas. Intent on killing Victor in revenge for Kayla's death and Stryker for his betrayal, Logan tries to inquire Dukes about Stryker's activities. A misunderstanding ensues, leading to a boxing match between the two. Logan ends up beating Dukes and interrogates him until he is told about a mutant and former prisoner named Remy LeBeau, or as most people call him, Gambit. ﻿Logan and Wraith find Gambit in New Orleans and asks him about Stryker's Island, where mutants are being held hostage for Stryker's new project, Weapon XI. Gambit, believing that Logan wants to take him back to the Island, attacks him. Soon, Logan sees Wraith's dead body with Victor crouching next to it, collecting samples of Wraith's DNA. Enraged, Logan fights Victor and nearly kills him before Gambit interrupts, allowing Victor to escape. After defeating Gambit, Logan clarifies his intentions and convinces him to take him to the Island. With Gambit's help, Logan arrives at the Island, which turns out to be Three Mile Island. There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool, and reveals that Kayla (present on the Island) wasn't really killed. She had at some point been recruited by Stryker for the purpose of seducing Logan and creating an incident where he was compelled to join the Weapon X program - in this case, her faked death. Eventually, Victor arrives and again engages in a clash with Logan. When Logan has the chance to decapitate him, Kayla talks him out of it and spares him. Kayla informs Logan that her sister, Emma, is being held captive on the Island. She had only partnered with Stryker in order to secure her release, and assures him that their love was real. He agrees to help her and frees the other imprisoned mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by Deadpool - now controlled by Stryker. They clash as the other mutants flee. Logan climbs one of the nuclear reactor's cooling towers, with Deadpool in pursuit. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him off, explaining to Logan that the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. They soon end up fighting Deadpool together. During the fight, Deadpool's built-in optic blasts activate, threatening both Logan and Victor. Just before Deadpool can kill Victor, Logan decapitates Deadpool. He kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below with his optic blasts still activated. After helping Victor, Logan states that he wants nothing more to with him. Victor simply responds that, as brothers, they will always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to tumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. Just before a piece of the reactor lands on Logan, Gambit saves him by breaking up the piece. Gambit and Logan then briefly split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Logan attending to Kayla. Logan carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Stryker, eventually jumping after him. As he is in mid-leap, Logan is shot in the head by Stryker with adamantium bullets, and falls to the ground, unconscious - damaging his brain and losing much of his long-term memory. Just as Stryker is about to kill Kayla, she grabs his ankle and, using her power, orders him to leave before dying. As Logan awakes, he has forgotten everything and everyone, including Gambit and Kayla. However, when he sees Kayla's corpse, he shuts her eyes. Gambit and Logan soon go separate ways. In an added scene at the end of the movie, Wolverine is seen drinking at a bar in Japan. When the bartender asks if he is drinking to forget, Wolverine replies that he's actually drinking to remember. ''X-Men: First Class'' In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across James in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can continue, he dismisses them. So they leave him be and train and teach the mutants they have. ''X-Men'' Coming Soon! ''X2'' Coming Soon! ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Coming Soon! ''The Wolverine'' Coming Soon! ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' In the future, mutant killing robots called Sentinels (created by weapons designer Bolivar Trask) take over the world by killing mutants. Knowing that other mutants will be born from normal human beings, they begin to terminate humans, especially those who seek to help the mutants. The X-men retreat to a mutant monistary in China. Among the older X-men are Wolverine, Storm, and Professor X, along with Mutant Brotherhood head Magneto. Professor X tells the origin of the Sentinels and their beginnings. Proffessor X's adopted mutant sister Raven, aka Mystique, kills Trask in 1973 during the end of the Vietnam War. Knowing the danger of the mutants, the humans capture and experiment on Mystique to work on the Sentinel program. Proffesor X asks fellow mutant Kitty Pryde to use her powers to send his conscience back to the '70s, but Kitty Pryde says that with a great mind like Xavier's, will snap if he were to be sent decades back. Wolverine, who can heal himself before great damage is done, volunteers to take Xavier's place to convice his younger self to find and stop Raven. Wolverine wakes up in 1973 and heads on over to the X-Mansion. There, he finds the place has been shut down. He meets Hank McCoy, aka Beast, and a young Xavier. Xavier's school had shut down after most of the teachers and older students were drafted for the Vietnam War. Beast tells Wolverine that Xavier had, and still does, suffer from depression from the school's failure and he's overusing a serum that gives him back his ability to walk but supresses his telepathy ability. Wolverine convinces Xavier to snap out of his depression and help him stop Raven from killing Trask which he agrees. The first thing they do is rescue Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, from a maximum security cell deep within the Pentagon with the help of Peter Maximoff, a mutant with super human speed. During the rescue, Mytique finds that Trask has been experimenting and tortuing other mutants for research on the Sentinel program and that Trask plans to sell the program to communist forces in Paris, France during the peace treaty signing to end the Vietnam War. Aware of Mystique's attempt to assasinate Trask, Wolverine, Xavier, Beast, and Erik head to Paris to stop Raven. In Paris, Dr. Trask introduces his Sentinel program to the North Vietnamese and Russian armies. Mystique, disguised as an NVA general, attempts to kill Trask but is stopped in time by Logan, Hank, Xavier, and Erik. Upon entering the room, Logan notices a younger version of William Stryker. Seeing him makes his mind go rocky in his past self and his future self. He wounds Kitty while in sleep. After seeing the mutants on the news, The President and his cabinet are horrified and Dr Trask then introduces the Sentinel program to which the President approves. Wolverine, Beast, and Xavier then try to track Mystique by using the Cerebro. Meanwhile, Magneto commandeers the sentinels by hijacking a train carrying them, using the metal from the railroad tracks. While President Nixon unveils the Sentinels at a event, Magneto activates them and they attack the crowd As Wolverine and Beast try to sop Magneto, one of the Sentinel attacks them and Wolverine was thrown in Potomac River by Magneto. Magneto and Mystique, who was still attempting to assinationate Trask disguised as a secret service men, are eventually stopped by Beast and Xavier, just in time as in the future, the Sentinels were closing in on the Mutant and nearly came close to nearly killing all of them. Wolverine wakes up in the future and is both shocked and glad to see that all the mutants including Xavier,Jean Grey,Cyclops, Kitty, and Storm, are alive and well. In the past, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, rescues Wolverine and takes custody of him. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' Editing begins after film's release. Gallery The Wolverine Claws.jpg '' Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Military Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Old Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Villain's Lover Category:In love heroes Category:Rivals Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes from the past Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Heroic Mentors Category:Addicts Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Bikers Category:Living Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Good Darkness Category:Big Good Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Speedsters Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deadpool Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Good Category:Main Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Brothers Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Super Hero Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain